


Unprofessional

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flashbacks, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Office Sex, au of the stay 2nd birthday video, breaking office rules, chan the intern, dont try this at home, minho the manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan did NOT fuck the manager to get his internship.He got the internship first; and THEN he fucked the manager.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 28
Kudos: 354





	Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello~  
> So I made a [meme](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497/status/1289559436810309633) that slightly blew up on twitter; and then my brain ran away from me with a plot idea  
> Happy (late) Birthday Stays ;-)

Day 0

"So, your name is Bang Chan, correct?" 

The man sitting behind the desk, with the nameplate reading "Lee Minho", looked over Chan's resumé.

"Yes that's correct," Chan answered.

Lee Minho looked up at him, and then slowly looked him up and down, before he smiled. 

"You have great references, Bang Chan," he said, "excellent educational background as well."

"Thank you," Chan replied, starting to feel a little less nervous. This already seemed to be going well!

Lee Minho eyed him up and down again. He sure liked to stare....and when he smiled again, it seemed oddly…. flirtatious? No, that was ridiculous.

"So tell me, why do you want this position?"

"I've heard good things about this company, I think this internship will give me great experience that I can apply for future jobs."

Minho hummed, nodding.

"And why should you get the position?" he asked.

"I'm a hard worker, I'm great with people and I operate best in a team, and I'm eager to learn whatever I can from my superiors."

"I see. Would you consider yourself a more dominant person, or submissive?"

Chan blinked, thrown for a loop. What kind of interview question was that?? When he looked Minho in the eyes, Minho was looking back with an unreadable look.

"Uh... dominant?" he answered.

"Interesting," Minho commented, "if you had to pick a preferred position, what would it be?"

Position? What??

"….intern? That's what I'm applying for?"

Minho blinked a few times.

"Right," he said, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he cleared his throat, "forgive me, I got distracted by your….assets….from your resumé."

And then there he went with the eyes again! It's almost like he was- 

Wait a minute.

"Are you hitting on me?" Chan asked, eyes widening.

Minho momentarily froze, before clearing his throat again.

".....how... _ badly _ do you want this internship?" he questioned, lips curling up to a smile that was  _ definitely _ flirtatious.

Chan was baffled. Was he implying that-?

"Not enough to sleep my way to it, that's for sure," he answered, not knowing if he was more flattered or offended.

"I see. Well that's fine, one can always separate the business from the pleasure," Minho said, and then he  _ winked _ .

"I- um-" Chan stuttered, not knowing how to respond, "I don't think I'm morally okay with-"

"You're hired, by the way," Minho added, and Chan's shock just continued to grow.

"Wait, really?"

"You're exactly what we're looking for. You start Monday."

"Uh...thank you? Thank you."

  
  
  


Day 100

Minho's back hit the top of his desk, knocking a picture frame over as Chan started to roughly fuck into him.

"Remember when you said you weren't morally okay with this?" Minho asked, teasingly.

"Oh shut up," Chan said, "you tease me for that every time we do this."

"I'm just too irresistible~"

He thrusted in particularly hard, shutting Minho up and making him whine particularly loudly instead. Chan quickly silenced him further with a kiss.

"Be quiet," he chided, "we're gonna get caught."

"Keep me quiet then, baby," Minho answered, grabbing hold of Chan's hair and pulling him back down for another kiss.

  
  
  
  


Day 1

"So here's the lunchroom, you'll find the coffee machine there, the fridge over there, and the microwave on the counter."

It was Chan's first day, and Minho was showing him around. Chan wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse, because while Minho was nice and a good tour guide, he also blatantly flirted with Chan the entire time.

Eventually when Minho made a comment about spots where there weren't cameras, Chan had to say something.

"Can you please stop flirting? I already said I wasn't gonna sleep my way to the position, and I'm not willing to sleep my way to anything else either," he said.

Minho's cheeks went pink.

"I…. you're right. That was inappropriate of me. I'm sorry. So anyways, the copy machines are over here…."

  
  
  


Day 12

Minho did indeed stop hitting on Chan.

However.

Now Chan kept thinking about the other man.

Which made no sense.

He absolutely was not going to pursue any kind of relationship with Minho, since he was his  _ boss _ after all.

_ However _ .

Minho was  _ really _ attractive. He had already planted a seed in Chan's mind, and now he was getting more and more curious as to what he was like in the sack.

But!!! It would be so unprofessional! And if they got caught Chan could say bye-bye to his internship and probably bye-bye to any other good job opportunities. Minho would probably lose his job too.

_ HOWEVER. _

Minho was absolutely no help when he showed up to work one day wearing the  _ tightest _ pair of pants ever made- there's no way those weren't violating dress code at some level. And later, he was leaning forward to chat with Jisung and his ass was just..  _ out there _ .

Chan definitely did  _ not _ stare at it. Nor did he run into a door because he was distracted by it. He certainly didn't turn bright red as Jisung started laughing at him- having seen the whole thing unfold- while Minho stared down at him curiously.

  
  
  


Day 100

Chan gripped Minho's ass tightly and spread the cheeks further apart, pushing himself deeper.  _ God _ this ass felt amazing; in his hands, around his dick, hitting against his pelvis. 

Definitely was glad he decided ' _ fuck morals _ ' and went for it.

"Be honest," Chan said quietly, "did you actually give me the internship just because I'm good looking?"

" _ Hnng _ \- n-no," Minho answered, "you genuinely had all the credentials we were-  _ fuck _ \- looking for, the hotness was just a-  _ haa _ \- bonus on my end."

Chan snorted. "Alright, whatever you say."

Minho reached up and swatted at Chan's chest.

"I'm serious! Anyways, less talking more fucking me please."

"Sure thing,  _ boss. _ "

  
  
  


Day 57

Chan knocked on the door to Minho's office, and entered when he heard a chirpy "come in!"

"Hey, I've got those papers you needed," he said, holding them out.

Minho looked up from the chili he was having for lunch, and beamed. Chan's heart did not flutter at that smile. Nope. Definitely not.

"Excellent! Thank you! You can set them on top of the pile on the corner there," he said, gesturing to the stack of papers that sat on the end of his desk. 

Minho was attempting to shove a particularly large spoonful of chili into his mouth, and a bit started to fall out. He attempted to catch it with his spoon, but it backfired and he ended up smacking it against his shirt, leaving a red mark from the sauce.

"Ahh shit," Minho bemoaned, "did any sauce get on my shirt?"

"Unfortunately, yeah," Chan answered with a grimace.

"Damnit...that's absolutely gonna stain….and I  _ just _ had this shirt dry cleaned too…"

"Um, I carry around one of those stain remover pens," Chan said, and Minho looked up at him, eyes hopeful.

"Do you really?" Minho asked.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly the cleanest eater either...anyways, you can use it if you want."

"Really?? You don't mind? Oh bless your soul," Minho gushed, standing up and hurrying over to where Chan stood. 

Chan pulled the pen out of the pocket of his slacks and handed it to Minho, who quickly uncapped it. He tried to rub over the spot, but he kept craning his neck down, and didn't seem to be able to see it. The stain was right next to his collar; Chan had a clear view of it, but for Minho it was  _ just _ below his chin, at the worst angle.

Minho looked back up at Chan, pouting and holding out the pen.

"Help? Please?"

Chan felt his ears get warm, undoubtedly from how  _ cute _ Minho looked at that moment.

He took the pen and stepped closer, until Minho was directly in front of him... _ very _ much in his personal space. Chan would definitely applaud his self-control for the first few minutes as he rubbed the pen over the sauce stain, watching it start to disappear. Then he made the mistake of glancing up and- oh.

Minho was  _ right there _ . And his mouth was...just so  _ pretty _ .  _ Minho _ was pretty.

Chan could feel his hand slowly stop moving as he just... stared. Mesmerized.

"Chan," Minho said softly.

"Uh huh," Chan replied, still staring.

"Are you going to finish removing the stain?"

"Yeah."

"Chan."

"That's my name yeah."

"You're not moving."

"Mhm."

"Do you want to kiss me or something?"

"Kinda."

"Well then why don't you?"

Chan finally blinked, starting to snap out of it after hearing Minho's offer.

"You're- you're my boss...we can't…" he murmured.

Minho's reply was barely a whisper. "No one has to know."

Chan had a momentary battle between his inner angel and devil:  _ 'you know this could cost you the internship!' 'okay but he's hot though' 'it's literally the most unprofessional thing you can do' 'but his ASS though think of how it would feel-" _

The devil won. Chan leaned forward, pressing his lips against Minho's in a greedy kiss. Minho kissed back immediately, hands moving up to rest on Chan's shoulders. They pulled away, and then kissed again. And again. And again. And then Minho was shoving Chan back against the wall, licking into his mouth and hands moving to start undoing the buttons of his shirt.

The stain remover pen had slipped out of Chan's grip and fell to the floor, completely forgotten.

  
  
  


Day 100

"I'm close, I'm getting close, fuck,  _ fuck! _ " Minho whined.

"I'm getting close too, you gonna cum for me baby?" Chan said, and Minho just moaned again.

Chan was still worried about noise, Minho was not really all that great at volume control. But at the angle he had shifted to- which he  _ knew _ was dragging right across Minho's prostate- Chan couldn't easily kiss him again. Instead, he moved one of his hands to Minho's mouth and shoved all four of his fingers in. Minho started sucking on them, whimpering around them, starting to drool shamelessly.

It definitely got Chan off a bit, seeing one of the office's managers a fucked out  _ mess _ . And while the office door was definitely locked, if someone listened hard enough they would hear the slapping of skin on skin, and that was equally terrifying and exciting.

Minho started to make noise around Chan's fingers, and Chan was about to pull them out and ask what he wanted, but then Minho was cumming, moaning around Chan's fingers, and his question is answered.

Chan kept thrusting until he got his own orgasm, stilling his hips as he spilled inside the condom he had on.

After several moments he pulled out, tugging off the condom and tying it, wrapping it up in a tissue, and then throwing it away.

"This is breaking so many rules," he said with a sigh.

"That's the twelfth time you've said that," Minho responded, wiping the cum off of his skin with tissues, "yet you still keep coming back for more."

Chan said nothing, he had no argument against that. 

They got dressed again and help straighten each other out, smoothing out wrinkles and fixing strands of hair, as well as lighting a few candles to hide the scent of sex. Anything to cover up the fact that they just hooked up. 

"Oh, we should probably get going to that company meeting," Minho said, looking down at his watch as he adjusted his tie, "it starts in three minutes."

"What??" Chan exclaimed, "we took  _ that _ long?"

Minho just shrugged and opened his door, swiftly asking out and in the direction of the main conference room. Chan hurriedly followed suit, throwing his lanyard on that had his company ID.

Luckily, only Hyunjin was there when they arrived. Still, Chan quickly bowed his greetings and said "sorry if I'm running late, I was doing...uh...stuff."

"I'm stuff!" Minho cheerfully called out, and Chan's heart dropped in instant  _ panic _ at Minho literally blurting out the thing that they were doing that they definitely were  _ not supposed to be doing _ .

"Wait, what?" Hyunjin asked confused, and Minho started to laugh hysterically.

"I'm just joking! As if we would ever do that, how ridiculous. Completely unprofessional, isn't that right Chan?"

Chan held back a snort.

"Oh yeah," he replied, "there's no way I'd even  _ think _ about doing that with my boss. It would be so morally wrong, you know?"

As he sat down in his seat, he glanced over at Minho and caught the other staring at him.

Then, Minho winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you leave a comment and a kudos <3  
> Follow me on [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497) ([nsfw](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink))


End file.
